The present disclosure is directed to clamps configured to connect wires, conduits, rods, and the like to electrically ground the wires coupled thereto.
FIGS. 1-3 show an illustration of a prior art ground clamp 10. The ground clamp 10 includes a first section 12 and a second section 14. The first section 12 is configured to clamp onto wire 16, preferably grounding wire 16 that is designed to electrically ground electrical circuits (not shown). The first section 12 and second section 14 are constructed of electrically conductive material, configured to conduct electrical current so that an electrical circuit can be grounded.
The first section 12 includes a retainer 18. The retainer 18 is configured to secure the wire 16. The first section 12 can include a body portion 20 having a platform 22 extending laterally from the body portion 20. Two wire clamp brackets 24 aligned in only one direction are coupled to the first section 12 at the platform 22. Threaded fasteners 26 can be used, allowing the brackets 24 to be removable and adjustable. The wire clamp brackets 24 cover the wire 16 and are tightened to compress the wire 16 in a secured fashion. The brackets 24 are shaped to snugly fit over the circular cross-section of wire. Typically, a U-shape or a V-shape. The first section 12 is coupled to the second section 14 via a threaded fastener, screw 26. The body 20 of the first section has a top portion 28 and bottom portion 30. The top portion 28 receives the screw 26 inserted through a passage 32 that extends the length of the body 20. The first section 12 body 20 includes a cavity 34 (not visible) having a cylindrical shape and configured to nest with the second section 14.
The second section 14 includes coupling portion 36 shaped as a cylinder and configured to insert into the cavity 34 of the first section 12. The second section 14 includes a crown of ridges 38 having peaks and valleys configured to interlock with a mating set of ridges 40 formed on the bottom portion 30 of the first section 12. The ridges 38, 40 interlock and nest together to from a firm and fixed adjustable coupling 42 that is tightened in a secure fashion by the screw 26. The adjustable coupling 42 allows for the first section 12 and the second section 14 to couple together, swivel and be adjusted in a rotary fashion relative to each other. The adjustable coupling 42 permits multiple positions between the first section 12 and the second section 14.
The second section 14 includes a first clamping portion 44 proximate the coupling portion 36 and a second clamping portion 46 separable from the first clamping portion 44. The first and second clamping portions 44, 46 are configured as v-shaped or U-shaped members that join together to clamp over the circular cross section of a rod or pipe, or conduit 48. The first and second clamping portions 44, 46 are adjustable and coupled together via threaded fasteners 26. The threaded fasteners 26 allow for adjustment of the clamping portions 44, 46 to fit over a variety of diameters. The adjustable feature also allows for the ground clamp 10 to be positioned to fit into a particular location. The clamping portions 44, 46 can include ridges or other surface features 50 that enhance the friction between the clamp 10 and the pipe 48 as well as the electrical connectivity between the clamp 10 and pipe 48 to conduct electricity for the grounding function.
The drawback of the previous ground clamp 10 described above is the limited capability to connect to the wire 16. The wire 16 can only be connected at a single end, that is dead-ended, with the first section 12 at the retainer 18.
What is needed is a ground clamp that allows for multiple wire connections without cumbersome complex reconstruction of the ground clamp.